


Art Masterpost: at the mercy of a love such as this

by 3226629



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Memory Loss, TOG Mini Bang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3226629/pseuds/3226629
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38
Collections: The Old Guard Mini Bang 2020





	Art Masterpost: at the mercy of a love such as this

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [at the mercy of a love such as this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508943) by [BeesKnees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKnees/pseuds/BeesKnees). 



Please check BeesKnees' beautiful, loving story:

At the mercy of a love such as this.

Love really is an unstoppable force.


End file.
